Destins croisés
by KingSalem
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde gouverné par Ultron ! L'humanité est pourchassée par les Sentinelles, et surhommes, mutants comme humains, ne sont plus à l'abri de la mort métallique. Certains sont morts comme les héros qu'ils étaient, d'autres se terrent en attendant le bon moment. Suivez Peter Parker dans sa quête d'un autrefois perdu, dont le chemin croise celui de Wade Wilson.
1. Prologue

« Merde. »

Peter n'avait pas l'habitude de jurer. Il était même plutôt du genre à être optimiste, la plupart du temps, et à plaisanter pour dédramatiser. Mais face aux Ultronbots, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher - c'était sorti tout seul, comme si les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres dans un besoin irrépréssible. Il se hérissa, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans ses côtes, avec une violence douloureuse. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir - à croire que son spidersens lui faisait faux bond. Ou c'était peut-être la fatigue. En attendant, c'était la mort en troix exemplaires, dans une jolie robe métallique qui venait à lui. Une légère sueur froide couvrit sa peau, dans un élan de peur primale.

 _On stoppe ici. On reprend depuis le début. Faudrait pas que je vous perdre, hm ? Alors alors, le beau jeune homme que vous voyez, là, tapi entre les deux buissons, c'est moi. Peter Parker. Faut pas croire : les cernes et l'air hagard, c'est pas habituel. Juste ... Juste que l'on a eu des soucis, ces derniers temps, moi, Tante May, l'humanité ... Ultron a gagné : il a réussi à prendre le contrôle des robots construits par Iron-man. Et bien que les Avengers aient décidé de se battre, la bataille s'est soldée par un échec cuisant. Captain America, agonisant, a été emmené loin par Bruce Baner et la Veuve Noire. Tony, ou plutôt Iron-Man, a disparu. Les super-héros ne peuvent pas se battre contre cette apocalypse technologique : le moindre objet relié à internet ou connectés entre eux permettent d'acheminer des vidéos, des sons, des informations jusque Ultron. Alors, toute l'humanité s'est enfuie. Car face aux robots d'Ultron, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Et depuis que ses Ultronbots ont été amélioré avec le savoir de Trask, afin de traquer les mutants, nous sommes tous des cibles potentielles._

 _Voilà à peu près le contexte. Vous suivez ? Avec Tante May, on est parti un peu plus loin de New-York. On pouvait pas rester. J'aurai aimé pouvoir aider les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma seule famille. Nous devions déménager toutes les deux semaines, afin de ne pas nous faire repérer. May restait à l'abri, et j'allais chercher vivres et eau, vêtements chauds et divers ustensiles utiles. Je repérai le coin, je cherchai d'autres survivants, d'autres héros. Et c'est en approchant de la ville, habillé comme un humain, dans l'espoir de trouver des conserves, que je m'étais fait surprendre par trois Ultronbots. Vous y êtes ? On reprend la lecture !_

Peter sursauta en entendan un bruit métallique et jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié à la silhouette métallique qui jaugeait son anatomie. Il n'était pas un mutant, mais si il usait de ses pouvoirs, Ultron le saurait : les caméras enregistreraient chaque seconde, et son visage serait ensuite connu dans la banque de données de son ennemi. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix : humain, mutant ou surhomme, les Sentinelles ne faisaient pas de discrimination. La mort pour tous ! Ultron s'était juré d'anihiler les hommes, et si il s'en était tenu aux surhumains au début, à présent, chaque humain craignait pour sa vie. En voyant un bras robotique se lever et s'armer d'une lueur volcanique, d'un rouge bordé d'un jaune si vif qu'il semblait blanc, Peter se pencha sur le côté et, après un bond agile, se mit à courir. Une seconde plus tard, une explosion le faisait rouler contre un arbre dans une nuée de terre, de cailloux réduits en morceaux, d'écorce et de feuilles. Sa bouche crachant du sang et d'autres substances végétales, le super-héros tenta de se redresser. Une voix inhumaine jaillit alors, aux accents discordants mais pourtant compréhensibles.

« Identifiez-vous. »

« Pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur ma tombe ? Non merci, ça ira, sauf si vous êtes de Starbucks ! Dans ce cas-là, mettez Petee, ça serait chou. »

Son sarcasme ne marchait cependant pas sur ces êtres doués d'une conscience monstrueuse. Son humour glissait sur leurs carapaces d'argent et de métal. Une paire de lentilles se focalisa sur lui, et cette fois, trois bras se levèrent dans sa direction. Son échine se couvrit d'une sueur glacée. Même avec sa rapidité surhumaine, il ne pourrait rien faire. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Tante May.

Puis le monde se brisa comme du verre autour de lui, dans un goût métallique de sang et une odeur de brûlé affreusement proche.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis contente que vous ayez lu ce prologue j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Aucun de ces personnages n'est le mien, et Peter comme Wade sont à Marvel, corps et âme (et voix dans la tête.)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé ! Ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre.


	2. Chapter 1

Le bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers son point d'origine.

 **Tu crois que c'est Godzilla qui vient voir ce qui se passe ?**

 _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Godzilla préfère la plage, pas la forêt, il sait qu'il est sexy, en monokini._

Deadpool s'avança et écarta avec des gestes précautionneux les fourrés. Son regard s'éleva, en suivant les volutes sombres de la fumée. En ces temps obscurs, le mercenaire savait ce que cela signifiait : les Sentinelles d'Ultron. Il s'élança, l'une de ses mains attrapant déjà un de ses sabres avec l'anticipation impatiente du combat qui le caractérisait. Il glissa sur une pente, avec agilité, et tomba sur trois formes sombres - les Sentinelles - qui voletaient vers une autre, allongée au sol. Celle-là était indubitablement humaine.

 **On s'en fout. Il a même pas de seins. Rien d'intéressant.**

 _Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider ?_

 **On a pas besoin d'aide.**

L'un des Ultrabots se tourna vers lui, peut-être en ayant entendu du bruit, ou simplement parce que ses sens de robot étaient particulièrement rompus à l'exercice d'ouïr n'importe quelle approche. Deadpool soupira.

 _C'est notre combat, maintenant._

Il semblait y avoir une pointe de joie dans la voix qui retentit dans son crâne. Il eut un grognement sous son masque, se gratta les fesses avec ennui, puis esquiva le tir de plasma rougeoyant que le monstre de métal envoya dans sa direction.

« Aucune sommation ? C'est pas très gentil ça. »

« Identifiez-vous. »

« Ha, maintenant que vous avez tiré votre coup, notre prénom vous intéresse, c'est ça ? C'est bien l'attitude des hommes ! Vous avez pensé à nos sentiments ? »

 **Trop de politesse. Pas assez de baston.**

Deadpool bondit et tenta de trancher le bras qui refroidissait lentement dans une lueur vive et blanche. Avec agacement, il remarqua que sa lame retentit dans un tintement sans briser le membre comme il s'y attendait. Il esquiva le coup de poing, mais pas le revers de l'autre main brûlante. Il se remit sur pied, une trace noire sur son corps brisé par la chute. Il soupira avec un air théâtral, remit en place son épaule dans un craquement sinistre. Il avait cependant réussi à attirer l'attention des autres sentinelles. La silhouette humaine n'avait pas bougé : évanouie, morte, ou donnant l'illusion de la mort.

 **On aurait dû faire pareil. Ou le tuer et nous en aller. Ca nous aurait plu, de le tuer, non ?**

 _Faisons saigner ces trois boîtes de conserve, en attendant._

Deadpool attrapa un poignard de sa main gauche et la lança sur la sentinelle qui l'avait blessé. L'ultronbot glissa sur le côté, laissant l'arme se planter dans un arbre. De sous le masque du mercenaire, on aurait pu deviner un sourire. Dans un cliquetis, l'arme explosa, alors que Deadpool, faisant tournoyer autour de son index la goupille de la grenade, sautait vers l'homme au sol. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait.

Devant les traits abîmés par le feu et le combat, il s'immobilisa comme un animal aux abois.

 **Tue-le.**

 _Parce qu'il nous ressemble ?_

 **Non, nous sommes beaux. Regarde-le, fumant encore. Comme un rôti. Découpe-le.**

Mais les sentinelles derrière lui évoluaient dans le nuage de spores et d'écorce réduite en morceaux. Deadpool eut un grognement, souleva le corps sans conscience sur son épaule, et se mit à courir. Il perdit une jambe dans la bataille, ce qui rendit un peu plus difficile sa fuite.

 **Te voilà à jouer les unijambistes. Laisse-leur le mec - il n'est qu'un poids lourd.**

 _A droite, il y a une caverne. Si elle s'enfonce sous terre, tu pourras peut-être les semer, si tu créé une diversion ailleurs._

 **On est pas habitué à avoir qu'une jambe. Ta béquille du milieu pourrait bien servir de troisième jambe, mais ça risquerait d'impressionner un peu trop les Ultronbots. Ils prendraient ça pour un super-pouvoir de plus. Lâche ce putain de mec !**

De nouveau, le mercenaire créa des nuages de fumée avec une autre grenade, et dans les volutes blanchâtres, il clopina jusqu'à la grotte. L'humidité et l'obscurité ne l'arrêtèrent pas, et il continua sur la pente qui descendait. Il ne se stoppa qu'une fois dans les ténèbres totales. Il inspira, à peine essouflé, sa jambe ayant déjà commencé à repousser dans les ruines fumantes et sanguinolentes de l'ancienne. Il se posa contre une paroi et après avoir allumé un briquet, il observa le gamin. Car oui, c'était un gosse, à ses yeux - sous les traces de brûlure et de saleté, il était trop jeune pour avoir à affronter ces horreurs métalliques.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de son âge ? Débarrasses-toi de lui, tu l'a déjà assez aidé.**

 _Nous sommes fatigués. Pourquoi ne pas rester avec lui ? Peut-être pourra t-il nous indiquer où trouver à manger ?_

 **On a pas besoin d'aide, j'ai dis !**

Deadpool ferma les yeux. La flamme finit par s'éteindre, mais l'espèce de héros à la combinaison rouge n'était pas conscient pour le voir. Il s'était finalement endormi, épuisé par sa cavalcade et sa bataille.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, son sabre était dégainé et posé sur le cou du jeune homme juste éveillé. L'obscurité avait laissé place à une lumière sale et terreuse, mais assez pour qu'ils puissent se jauger l'un et l'autre. Le regard brun trouva les prunelles marron. Dans un reniflement, la lame aiguisée se souleva d'à peine quelques millimètres.

« Je. Heu. Merci pour le rasage de près, mais ça ira ? »

Il ne tremblait pas. Par contre, à voir ses grimaces, il se retenait de palper son visage. Allongé sur le ventre, les deux mains au sol, il n'osait pas bouger. Deadpool se sentit puissant, l'espace d'une seconde, de faire peur ainsi par sa simple présence. A moins que ce ne soit juste la lame aiguisée au-dessus de sa nuque. Mais il préférait croire que c'était son charisme animal.

« Je suppose que vous m'avez sauvé. Merci. »

La gratitude rendit le mercenaire méfiant. Il retira son sabre du cou du jeune homme, mais c'était pour mieux poser ses doigts sur un poignard à sa cuisse. Le jeune inconnu se redressa, eut un gémissement et s'étira tant bien que mal, dans moults craquements. Il s'assit en tailleur, et toucha ses blessures sur son corps, tout en faisant l'inventaire de ses membres.

 _Un petit doigt, deux petit doigt_ , chantonna Deadpool dans sa tête avec une voix amusée.

« Vous êtes en costume. Vous êtes donc un superhéros. Je suppose qu'en ces temps obscurs ... On doit se serrer les coudes. Enchanté, je suis Peter Parker. »

 **Ce mec-là, c'est Spidey ? Hahaha !**

Reprenant le rire qui vacillait dans sa tête comme une cloche fêlée, Deadpool dédaigna la main tendue amicalement vers lui, suscitant un froncement de sourcils agacé du jeune homme.

« T'es l'homme araignée. T'as pas huit pattes, pourtant. »

L'air perplexe était la meilleure des victoires pour ses vannes vaseuses.

« Non. Mais je sais faire pas mal de trucs. »

On aurait dit qu'il essayait de bien se faire voir. Ce qui amusa d'autant plus Deadpool, qui se pencha pour approcher son visage masqué de celui du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait déjà vu, oui. Avec toute cette histoire, avec l'autre boîte de conserve de Tony Stark.

« Apparemment, tes _trucs_ ne fonctionnent pas sur les sentinelles » remarqua t-il d'un ton acide. La grimace de Peter fut sa récompense, et il observa avec ravissement l'air penaud du gosse.

« C'est dangereux de montrer ses capacités. J'évite de me promener en costume, je le laisse à ... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et affolé, il se leva, tournant sur lui-même en se prenant la tête, tout en babillant des mots sans queue ni tête. « Merde, Tante May ! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude ! Je dois la retrouver ! » Deadpool, toujours assis contre la paroi, occupé à masser sa toute nouvelle jambe, haussa les épaules.

 **Tante May ? Combien tu paries que c'est une bombe qui n'attend que nous pour venir la rassurer en ces temps obscurs ?**

 _Ce ne serait pas mal de profiter de la situation ?_

« On habite pas très loin. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tante May t'offrira le gîte et le couvert. Si elle apprend que tu m'as sauvé, tu risques d'en entendre parler un moment mais ... Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer que le partage de tout ce que j'ai. »

 **Incluant sa tante ? Moi ça me tente bien.**

Il semblait attendre une réponse, et Deadpool finit par hocher la tête. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« On fait ça. Mais je resterai pas. Je déteste ne pas bouger. Sinon les Sentinelles risquent de me trouver. »

 **Et ça pourrait être marrant non ?**

 _Avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas, de te battre contre de tels adversaires._

« Nous déménageons toutes les deux semaines. Je refuse de mettre ma tante en danger. Bien, allons-y. »

Le gosse semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie. Deadpool le laissa passer devant, et remarqua qu'il ne cessait de passer sa main sur son visage. Sûrement pour y tâter les traces de brûlures.

 **Les gosses, quelle vanité. Les traces partiront - mais il ne sera jamais aussi beau que nous, soyons honnêtes.**

Les arbres autour d'eux formaient un couvert bienvenu. Peter Parker, hein ? De dos, il ressemblait à tout le monde. Rien d'extraordinaire. Et pourtant c'était Spiderman. Le héros de New-York, avec ses toiles et ses blagues - qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en entendre parler, de l'humour de l'homme araignée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, voir ce que donnait une petite confrontation.

 **Et tu aimerais également voir qui de vous deux est le plus fort, non ?**

L'idée de se battre avec lui, de confronter la force du super-homme, lui donna une vague d'excitation. Il s'était déjà battu contre beaucoup d'autres super-héros : il n'était pas connu comme étant le meilleur des coéquipiers. Etonnant, que le petit ne l'ait pas reconnu. Peut-être à cause du choc, ou alors ...

 **Non, Deadpool, ne doute pas de ta célébrité. Tu es parfait.**

« J'ai oublié de demander votre nom. »

Tiens, le petit semble lire dans ses pensées. Deadpool émet un petit rire, et d'une voix charmeuse, susurre entre ses lèvres en cul-de-poule :

« Deadpool. »

Le petit ne sursaute pas, mais interrompt une seconde sa marche. Il n'a pas le toupet de lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaul, mais le mercenaire a le bonheur de comprendre que ce nom lui est familier.

« Tu es le mercenire sans honneur ? Celui qu'on appelle le mercenaire disert ? »

Il semblait sur le qui-vive. Un vrai plaisir.

« Exact. Est-ce une veine que je vois palpiter sur ton front, ou tu es juste content de me voir ? »

Peter garda le silence quelques instants, puis soupira comme si le poids du monde sur ses épaules se voyait doublé. Deadpool put le voir hausser les épaules, et devina son air fataliste.

« Tu as une certaine ... renomée. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, après tout. Je n'ai pas à te juger selon les rumeurs que j'ai entendu. Surtout que cela se passait avant _tout ça_. »

 **Comme il est mignon. Je crois qu'il nous aime.**

 _Quelqu'un qui refuse de nous juger selon les rumeurs ? C'est une bête de foire ! Celui-là, surveille-le. On pourrait apprendre de lui._

« Plus vite. J'ai faim. »

Ils avancèrent plus rapidement sur les sentiers de forêt. Deadpool mit un point d'honneur à alterner silences gênants, et blagues vaseuses plus gênantes encore. Mais Peter acceptait ça comme allant de soi, ce qui enlevait toute la partie drôle. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'un abri de berger délabré. A peine eurent-ils franchi l'orée de la forêt pour entrer dans la prairie à l'herbe rase et sèche qu'une vieille femme accourut vers eux.

 **Raté pour la bonasse en bikini. Mais peut-être qu'on peut encore en tirer quelque chose ? C'est dans les plus vieilles peaux qu'on fait les meilleures soupes, non ?**

" Peter ! »

Sa voix fêlée parvint jusqu'à eux, et Peter s'élança pour la serrer dans ses bras. Deadpool fit semblant de vomir derrière, puis pénétra dans l'abri sans y avoir été invité. Il était en train de sortir des conserves cabossées quand les deux Parker entrèrent en discutant. Apparemment, la vieille s'était inquiété, et Peter la rassurait. Deadpool n'écouta même pas. Il mangea les haricots avec les doigts, à même la boîte. Tante May se tourna finalement vers lui, et il avala de travers.

 **Non, en fait, on va éviter cette peau-là.**

« Vous avez sauvé Peter. Pour cela, vous êtes le bienvenu chez nous autant de temps que vous voudrez. »

Deadpool se leva, déposa la boîte vidée et propre comme sortie à peine de l'usine. Il essuya sa bouche du dos de la main, et remit rapidement le bas de son masque sur sa bouche huileuse.

« Je vais vous prendre quelques boîtes, et partir. »

 **Vu que tu peux rien faire de la tantine, autant partir. Y'a d'autres donzelles en détresse à sauver, hein. Elles attendent toutes ta force, ton torse puissant et ton visage de rêve. Ce serait tellement triste si elles manquaient ça.**

« Vous êtes ... ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un héros. »

Peter s'était assis par terre, et avait sorti des soins. Il était occupé à masser la peau de son bras droit couvert d'écorchures avec de la pommade. Il leva ses yeux francs vers Deadpool, qui haussa les sourcils.

 _Un héros, nous ?_ ronronna une voix dans sa tête.

 **Ridicule. On est pas des héros. Les héros, ça couche pas avec les femmes qu'il a sauvé.**

« Je veux retrouver les autres. Iron-man. Hulk. Ant-man. Tous ceux qui ont survécu et qui pourront nous aider à virer Ultron de son siège de gouverneur de la planète. Nous _devons_ le faire, vous comprenez ? »

 **Tiens, il est passé au vouvoiement. Le respect des petits jeunes.**

 _Est-ce qu'on comprend ?_

« Aidez-moi. Aidez-nous. »

Une simple demande. Deadpool éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas un héros. Aider l'humanité n'est pas mon objectif. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Son visage était très expressif. Trop expressif pour son bien, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que ses cicatrices fraîches lui firent mal, car ses traits se détendirent, et il eut soudain l'air très las.

« Vous pouvez partir, Deadpool. Mais l'humanité a besoin de tous ceux qui ont assez de courage pour se confronter aux Sentinelles. Vous êtes ... le meilleur élément que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

 **La flatterie, maintenant ? Ca ne marche pas sur nous.**

 _Bien sûr que si._

« Le meilleur ? » minauda t-il en envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts à Peter, qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils, devant une Tante May qui prit un air choqué, la main devant sa bouche.

« Votre don. Vous pourriez faire tellement. Aidez-nous. »

Il y avait une supplique dans sa voix. Comme si le potentiel gâché de Deadpool lui faisait mal au coeur.

« Je ne fais jamais ce que l'on me demande. Et je fais déjà _beaucoup_ » grogna le mercenaire.

Il s'était levé, il était sur le pas de la porte. Il s'appuya au mur, regarda les deux Parker et eut un sourire amusé. Peter semblait perdu, et Tante May l'obervait comme si il était un fils qu'elle avait retrouvé avec une prostitué dans les bras. Il dédaigna ces deux paires de prunnelles, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir l'étincelle brisée dans les yeux du petit. Le genre d'étincelle qu'il avait déjà trop vu dans les yeux de ceux qu'il avait appelé _amis_.


	3. Chapter 2

« Il était plutôt gentil » déclara Tante May.

Peter haussa les épaules. Au final, Deadpool n'avait même pas pris leur nourriture. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, avec l'impression de lui devoir un service. Et, d'après les rumeurs qui courraient autrefois autour du mercenaire, il était du genre à profiter de la moindre faille. Peter soupira, et se leva pour serrer sa tante dans ses bras. La vieille dame lui tapota l'épaule, avant de se décoller de lui et d'attraper son visage, créant une grimace chez le jeune homme.

« Regarde ton visage, mon pauvre chéri. »

Ce n'était pas exactement des mots rassurants : était-il défiguré ? May sortit un pot d'onguent, qui à l'odeur semblait dater de l'ère des dinosaures, et lui en badigeonna les brûlures qu'il avait sur les joues et le front. La peau lui tirait, et si il avait jusque là fait abstraction, il sentait la chaleur désagréable de ses plaies superficielles.

« Est-ce que tu vas essayer de le rattraper, Peter ? De le retrouver, au moins ? »

Peter ferma les yeux, hésitant. Bien entendu, sa tante avait mit le doigt là où le bât blessait : devait-il réellement faire équipe avec un homme incapable de mourir, à l'humour plus que douteux, capable de rendre fou quiconque conversait avec lui plus de cinq minutes ? Pourtant, malgré tous les apprioris qu'il avait sur cet espèce de clown, Deadpool lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans son intervention, les Ultronbots l'auraient réduit en charpie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec une étincelle de désespoir, et il tourna la tête vers un sac à dos. Il contenait son costume - le symbole de son combat, de l'espoir de l'humanité, et aussi, pour le moment, le symbole de son échec. Il avait été incapable de protéger tout le monde. La main de tante May caressa ses cheveux, et il inspira, une boule au ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

« Je vais le rejoindre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterissait devant un Deadpool assis sur le sol d'une prairie, à quelques centaines de mètres de leur logis. S'était-il douté que Peter voudrait le retrouver ? Avait-il encore mal à sa jambe ? Peter avait remarqué le membre neuf, et il trouvait ça à la fois dégoûtant et curieux. Tout à ses questions, il se posta dans un pose féline devant le mercenaire.

« J'étais sérieux. Reste avec nous. On est plus forts, quand on est plusieurs. »

Deadpool eut un ricannement sec, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

« **Tu as appris ça sur Youporn petit ?** »

Peter cligna des yeux ; il n'aurait pas dû être surpris face à une pique pareille, mais cela lui mettait déjà les nerfs à vif. Il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, et Deadpool était l'électron libre suprême.

« **J'aime pas faire copain-copain avec les gens. Et puis, on se traînerait ta tante. Sans vouloir te fâcher, non pas que ça m'intéresse en fait de te fâcher tout rouge ou non, elle est pas le type de princesse qu'on aimerait sauver.** »

Les poings serrés, Peter plissa les yeux. C'était ainsi ? Un homme incapable de mourir, étant sûrement l'un des espoirs de l'humanité, venait de refuser de l'accompagner contre Ultron et ses robots juste parce que sa tante, cette femme qu'il respectait tant, n'avait pas le physique d'une top-modèle ?

« Tu as peur de montrer tes faiblesses, Deadpool ? Faire équipe, ça voudrait dire retirer tes jolies murailles derrière lesquelles tu te caches. Ton humour, ton arrogance. Tu préfères faire cavalier seul, très bien. »

Sa voix tendue chevrotait, et il haït ses émotions : il détestait en cet instant d'une force incommensurable ce crétin en rouge. Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui tapote l'épaule, avec force.

« **T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves, mon chou** » siffla Deadpool, en lui faisant faire un demi-tour, pour lui faire face. Un index accusateur se pointa vers le visage graisseux de Peter. « **Je n'ai peur de rien.** _ **TU**_ **devrais avoir peur de moi. Ne dit-on pas que je suis capable de tout ?** » Il se pencha doucement, leurs visages se frôlèrent presque, mais Peter accusa le geste et soutint son regard. Une espèce de défi naissait entre eux, et la voix du mercenaire y mit une close officielle en murmurant : « _**Vraiment tout**_ **. Tu veux toujours de moi, petite araignée ?** » D'un mouvement brusque, Peter dégagea son épaule de la poigne de Wade Wilson. « Tu ne me plais pas - ton caractère risque de me porter sur les nerfs, et j'aurai sûrement désespéré de ne pas pouvoir te tuer rapidement, si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu sur toi est vrai. Mais oui - je veux de toi, parce que ensemble, nous pouvons aider l'humanité. C'est pas trop ton hobby, si j'ai compris, mais ... on trouvera un arrangement.» Deadpool sembla pensif, pencha la tête, et fit un large sourire. « **J'aime quand tu parles d'arrangement. Vendu.** »

Le soulagement de Peter fut tel qu'il avait l'impression que des poids de fer, dans son dos et dans ses poumons, venaient de disparaître. Depuis le début de cette apocalypse technologique, c'était l'enfer. Oh, certes, il devinait qu'à côté de Wade Wilson, ce serait une autre sorte de purgatoire, mais il était prêt à le vivre. Ensemble, ils retrouveraient Captain America, Hulk ou la Veuve Noire. Ils en étaient capables. Ils mettraient la main sur Stark. Ils formeraient un nouveau groupe, et leur force de frappe écraserait ces insidieux robots.

« **Loin de moi l'idée de déranger ton regard bovin fixé sur le vide, mais on a de la visite.** »

Portant ses deux mains à ses joues, dans une parfaite imitation comique du tableau _Le cri_ , le mercenaire fit semblant d'avoir peur. Peter fit volte-face, et remarqua au-dessus des arbres des silhouettes se dégageant sur le fond sombre. Elles arrivaient - et à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Elles ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués - mais que pouvait-on dire des méga-sens de ces robots diaboliques ? Peter en voyait cinq. Il recula d'un pas, ramassé sur lui-même : tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Tante May était toute proche. Il ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention jusque là-bas.

« **A voir ton sublime visage affolé, je suppose que tu veux que je te ramène leurs têtes, comme gage de bonne foi, mon amour. Ha, tu aimes être courtisé, c'est ça ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont donc aussi faciles qu'on le dit** » minauda Deadpool, mais Peter remarqua avec pertinence le ton de voix impatient. Tout en y mettant un humour agaçant, Deadpool avait _envie_ de se battre. C'était comme voir un chat, le dos rond, la queue hérissé, les yeux comme des billes : cet homme exsudait la guerre et la violence. Peter eut un frisson quand Deadpool avança d'un pas conquérant.

« **Hé les boîtes de conserve, vous voulez mon petit cul ?** » hurla t-il en se tapotant le popotin d'un air lascif. Peter se retint de hurler quand il vit trois faiseaux carmin se tourner vers eux. Deadpool avait un sabre à la main, et sa deuxième cherchait déjà la poignée d'un couteau de combat. Il avait relevé un peu son masque, dévoilant des dents très blanches étirées en un rictus effrayant. C'était ce sourire qui terrorisa Peter, plus que la peau balafrée, couverte de cicatrices et de traces profondes comme les marques de la lune. « **Promis, il t'appartient, ils n'y touchent pas** » déclara t-il avec un clin d'oeil tendancieux à Peter, et il s'élança d'un bond.

Spiderman resta interdit, ses yeux fixant les mouvements pleins d'aisance du mercenaire. Il tournoya sur lui-même, sauta dans un arbre, le corps tordu dans une manière féline, et jeta ce qui semblait être un couteau sur une sentinelle qui émergeait des frondaisons. Le bruit métallique réveilla Peter, qui préféra se jeter dans la mêlée : les Sentinelles ne pourraient pas perdre face à Deadpool. Cela voulait dire qu'elles l'avaient aussi en ligne de mire, et qu'elles relèveraient chacun de ses déplacements. Tante May était plus en sûreté sans qu'il n'amène le danger jusqu'à elle, stupidement.

Peter releva ses manches, et d'un coup du poignet, lança ses fils. C'était moins aisé que dans les grandes villes, mais il savait y faire avec la gravité, et rejoignit Deadpool dans les arbres. Le mercenaire, debout sur une branche, les deux poings sur les hanches tel un héros, remua les fesses en gloussant.

« **T'es venu regarder, j'espère. Seulement cinq, je peux me les faire sans problème.** »

Peter en doutait fortement.

« J'en doute fortement. »

« **C'est vilain de dire ça. On est une équipe, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?** »

Peter lui jeta un regard en biais. _Jamais_ , eut-il envie de crier, révulsé face à cet homme qui avait tué de sang-froid, qui s'amusait avec les femmes qu'il sauvait, et dont l'humour était, même pour lui, grossier et vulgaire.

« **Surtout ne répond pas !** » grogna le mercenaire, puis il sauta de côté, et les branches prirent feu sous le rayon plasma d'une sentinelle, pile où il était quelques secondes avant. Peter se laissa descendre le long d'un fil, regrettant son costume, puis inspira. _C'est parti._

* * *

Deadpool regarda d'un air amusé le filin solide comme l'acier. Blanc comme la nacre. Et avec au bout, un gros insecte.

 _Il surveillera tes arrières._

 **Comme si on en avait besoin. On va se les faire, sabre dans l'nez, et il arrêtera de nous regarder avec ses yeux de chien perdu.**

Deadpool roula sur lui-même et dégagea son second sabre de son dos. Le premier avait disparu - pas le temps de le pleurer. Juste le temps de découper de la sentinnelle. Deux robots surgirent derrière lui, et il grogna.

« **Vous connaissez le dicton : un devant, un derrière, ça va, deux derrière, bonjours le caca ?** »

 _Tu viens de l'inventer._

Deadpool esquiva un coup de leurs bras métalliques fluides, et tenta de trancher. A sa grande surprise, la lame pénétra jusqu'à la moitié, puis le liquide luisant se reforma, durcit et brisa sa lame.

 _Merde_.

 **Merde**.

 _T'as pas mieux comme répartie ?!_

 **Je fais ce que je peux, merde.**

« **C'est presque le symbole d'une émasculation, ça** » fit-il, en recula, brandissant son sabre brisé.

L'oeil rouge des entités cyclopes pivota vers lui, se focalisant sur ses mouvements. Un cri retentit derrière lui, et il se hérissa. Ils avaient blessé le gosse - peut-être tué. Deadpool imagina les os brisés, le sang frais sur la terre, et ce visage un peu graisseux, la langue pendante. Il éclata d'un rire grave, qui s'éteignit quand un bras se tendit vers lui : il vit, aux premières loges, la main métallique se fondre dans le bras, qui forma comme le canon d'une arme, et à l'intérieur, les prémices d'un feu d'enfer. Plasma ou rayon sonique ou rayon laser, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

 _C'est comme le rayon de la mort. Tu crois que tu peux survivre à ça ?_

 **C'est pas le moment de se le demander. Cours.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Au moment où les premières lammes léchaient l'entrée du trou métallique, ce qui lui donna une foultitude de pensées lubriques, une barrière blanche s'y installa. Il mit trois secondes avant de remarquer les filins quasi invisibles autour de lui, qui avaient logés leurs embouts plus épais et pâteux sur le bras armé. Ils l'avaient obstrués, en quelques instants, et au moment où le bras aurait dû relâcher sa puissance, les flammes retenues par le fil renforcé et ignifugé firent exploser la sentinnelle.

 _C'est beau._

 **Putain ouai.**

« **Crève, enflure ! Sentinnelle grillée au menu !** »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi ! Tu ne fermes donc jamais le grand trou qui te sert de bouche ?! » geignit Peter en atterrissant à côté de lui.

Deadpool lui lança un regard intéressé, et toutes dents dehors, désigna la sentinelle toujours près d'eux.

« **Comme tu as l'air de faire jaillir ta matière blanche plus vite que ton ombre** » et il fit une série de clin d'oeil appuyés, « **occupes-toi de lui.** »

 _On est pas jaloux qu'il ait pu en défoncer un, quand on a jamais réussi ?_

 **Nan. On aurait pu. On voulait pas le démoraliser devant notre puissance. C'est qu'un gosse.**

Ce fut une averse de filins - Deadpool s'amusa même une seconde à faire de la musique sur des fils tendus, entre deux sentinnelles, trouvant même un air entraînant, où le mot _fesse_ apparaissait un peu trop. Peter observa finalement les ruines métalliques des créatures ; deux autres étaient en train de s'enfuir. Il ne doutait pas qu'Ultron avait tout vu. Il grogna, puis redressa son dos douloureux. Une fierté certaine l'envahit, qui retomba comme un soufflet en voyant Deadpool tenter de faire un bonhomme de toile avec des restes de ses fils.

« On doit retrouver Tante May. Elle risque de se retrouver nez à nez avec eux. »

« **Pas possible.** »

Peter s'arrêta ; Deadpool put observer son profil alors qu'il fermait les yeux, comme si il l'avait frappé. Il vit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et vint poser son index sur la joue poisseuse du jeune homme.

« **Ils ont pas de nez** » gloussa t-il, avant de virevolter à la manière d'une danseuse étoile, dépassant Peter, en direction de la maisonnée.

Peter resta immobile, puis soupira. Qu'avait-il donc fait au monde entier pour mériter ça ? Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui, sauf de _lui_.

« J'espère au moins que la Veuve Noire saura me remercier comme il se doit de tout le mal que je me donner pour les retrouver, elle et les autres. »

Puis il partit en courant, pour rejoindre Deadpool, et prévenir sa tante qu'ils devaient partir le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour ! Ici KingSalem._

 _Je voulais remercier les reviewers et les personnes ayant lu la fanfiction, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce nouveau chapitre._

 _J'avais quelque peu perdu la foi, à l'idée que le spideypool n'avait aucun public, mais je me suis fourvoyée, et j'ai retrouvé la motivation d'écrire sur ces deux énergumènes._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et de vos avis, c'est toujours extrêmement plaisant (et rassurant, je trouve.)._


End file.
